


Strange Taste

by bigtittygothbf



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Agender Crona, Children in love, Kid is a real gentleman, Other, Soft Mornings, Takes place after Nightly Comfort, its 4am Kenny go to sleep, they/them pronouns for Crona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtittygothbf/pseuds/bigtittygothbf
Summary: Crona wakes up with kind of a bad feeling and an awful taste in their mouth
Relationships: Crona & Death the Kid, Crona/Death the Kid, CronaKid, CronaxKid, KidCrona, KidxCrona, Kirona
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	Strange Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nirui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirui/gifts).



> its 4am i got nothing better to do as im going bonkers in quarantine so enjoy, nirui dear have my ramblings, i love you dearly

Awful.

That's how Crona felt after waking up the night after their bad breakdown during their sleep. These were hauting them, but they needed to forget them, to shrug them off before it made their life a living mess. Grumbling a very sleepy "what time is it" they turned in bed, only to realise it wasn't their bed. Sitting up with a yelp, Crona sat up and took their surrondings in with squinting, sleepy eyes. Rubbing their deep purple orbs, they blinked a few times. The room was gray, decorated with candles and pictures on both sides of the room, perfectly symmetrycally. So they still must be at Kid's house. 

"Oh sweet applesauce" they whispered, hiding under the covers. "This is too much pressure for me, why am I even in his bed..? Wait.. was HE in bed with me?" came the endless amount of questions for themselves, grabbing at their pink locks. They whined, which was broken by Ragnarok tossing the duvet off of them.

"Are you trying to cook me, dumbass?!" he screeched quietly, smacking Crona rather gently on the head. "Do you even feel how hot it was under there? I felt like a stew being cooked on low heat!" he laid down on the pink head, panting and upset. "I can't believe how dumb you can be sometimes.."  
"I'm sorry..." apologised Crona quietly while laying back down into the fluffy goose feather pillows. With a sigh, they just stared at the ceiling in silence, Ragnarok still laying on their head. 

"How do you feel..?" asked the tiny demon, patting down the messed up locks of hair.  
"Honestly? Good...but bad at the same time. Bitter...I have this..Strange taste in my mouth that I just can't seem to swallow no matter how hard I try..." mumbled Crona, rubbing at their face with one hand. "Is this how regret feels like..?"

"Ah, did you regret last night..?" came the question from the door. Crona sat straight up, Ragnarok suddenly disappearing. Kid stood there. lips pursed as he held a tray in his hands. 

"NO..! No..I..I don't regret anything from last night..." they curled up, leaning their head on their knees. Now they felt not only awful, but also shameful. "I didn't mean it that way I'm just.."  
"It's okay. You've got plenty of time to tell me everything after you had some breakfeast. Sounds good?" asked the striped haired boy, sitting down next to Crona with a confident smile that was meant to encourage the other. A deep, dark, blackish blush colored the pale face framed by soft pink locks. They nodded in agreement as they got to their breakfeast. Eggs with bacon and some orange juice. 

Crona ate in small, delicate bites, savouring everything that was on their plate. The orange juice felt very refreshing, the sour aftertaste washing down the pleasant saltiness of the bacon. Putting the tray aside, they still held the half-full cup in their hands, fingers running along the rim.

"I regret...Ever listening to Medusa..." Crona whispered quietly, still afraid of someone eavesdropping, even though it's been years since the snake woman has been defeated once and for all. "If I was...brave enough...I could've just easily rebel against her and be free..." sighing, they took another sip of their juice. "Makes me wonder if I'm really worthy to be at the Academy...With you and the others..." they finally lifted their gaze, but the look in their eyes were distant, sad. 

Kid said nothing. Only listened to their upset rambling for god knows how long. But he knew it made Crona feel a lot better. After a while, he pulled them into his chest while they were still telling their story, while they expressed their feelings towards many things.

Kid could feel that strange taste at the back of his throat aswell.


End file.
